Samarkand
General Information Zoroastrian|tech_group = Middle Eastern|government = Autocracy|rank = Kingdom|tag = SOG|capital = Samarkand (454) (659-710) Atakent (2432) (710-740) |culture = Sogdian (Iranian)|development = Start: 28}} is a Zoroastrian Sogdian autocracy located in the Transoxiana and Kyzylkum areas, Central Asia region, Tartary subcontinent, of the Asia continent; arising during the 'Fall of Rome' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from the fractured Tengri in 659 the monarchy borders fellow Zoroastrian countries ( northwest, west, southwest and northeast), Tengri countries ( north) and Mahayana countries ( south). will be annexed by the Sunni caliphate in 740, never to appear on the map again for the rest of the timeline. Note: Country is called "Sogdiana" on-file. See also: , Decisions Eastern Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative power at least 200 ** Religious group is Christian ** Administrative Technology is at least 21 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Eastern Form Mughal Empire * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** do not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Turkmeni *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Kyrgyz ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522): *** Becomes the new capital *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Primary Culture to Hindavi ** Change government rank to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Hindustan ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the condition of having Early Indian Technology Group is met: *** Change Technology Group to Indian *** Change Unit Type to Indian ** Gain Indian Sultanate government reform ** If the condition of having "Dharma" DLC is met: *** Gain Mughal Government reform ** Can embrace Mughal Ideas and Traditions ** All claims in the regions of Persia, Khorasan, Caucasia and Central Asia will be lost Muslim Technology Reform * Requirment(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the follow must be true: *** Religious group is Muslim *** Administrative Technology at least 26 * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Muslim Sogdian Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Trade Steering ** +20.0% Caravan Power * Ambition: ** +20.0% Domestic Trade Power * Ideas: ** Masters of the Silk Road: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency ** Agricultural and Urban Development: *** -10.0% Development Cost ** Great Citadels: *** -10.0% Fort Maintenance *** +10.0% Fort Defense ** Bactrian Heritage: *** +1 Max Promoted Cultures ** Sogdo-Turkic Fusion: *** -5.0% Cavalry Cost *** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability ** The Sogdian Alphabet: *** -10.0% Technology Cost ** The Zoroastrian Pantheon: *** -1.00 National Unrest *** +15.0% Religious Unity Category:Countries Category:Zoroastrian countries Category:Sogdian countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Iranian countries Category:Asian countries Category:Fall of Rome Category:Tartary subcontinent Category:Present Day Category:Middle Eastern (Tech) Category:Autocracies